About Me
by miss sophie potter
Summary: Things about the Harry Potter characters. Starts with Albus Dumbledore. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.
1. Albus Dumbledore

_A/N: Just a random idea. I figured that I'd start with Dumbledore and work my way down. The amount of things will vary with each character. I don't own Harry Potter. _

When he is three, and he has a new brother, he is ecstatic. Until that new brother takes away his parents' attention.

He thinks he'll feel the same way when he is nine and his new sister is born. He's wrong, because Arianna doesn't like anyone except him and Aberforth. In fact, the two of them fight over her more than anything else.

When Arianna is attacked, he is suddenly repulsed by the sister he had once loved.

He hates his father for going to prison and making them move, making his mother so stressed and not being there.

He and Aberforth fall apart after that. His brother is never repulsed by their sister, and he berates Albus for not going near her.

He rarely tells anyone his first middle name, because it is his father's first name, and he hates his father.

When his mother dies because of Arianna not being able to hold in her magic, he chooses to stay at home with his sister. Many, he knows, think that he is being forced, but the truth is that he isn't repulsed anymore.

When he meets Gellert Grindelwald, he is amazed. He never knew that he could find another like him. One with huge dreams they would never put a limit on.

Then, Aberforth brings him to reality when he says that he can't have Arianna tag along with him and Gellert. He hesitates, then Aberforth is screaming on the ground. He draws his own wand, and the fight begins.

He hadn't noticed Arianna come up from her basement bedroom. If he had, he would have stopped the fight, so that his sister would be safe. Instead, he and Aberforth are dueling with Gellert, and one of Gellert's spells misses his shoulder by and inch, and hits someone standing just behind him. When he hears her body hit the floor, he spins around. She his holding their mother's old wand, although he never knows how she got it.

He tells everyone, as does Aberforth, that he doesn't know whose spell killed Arianna. They know, all three of them do, because Gellert, the man Albus fell in love with, had been the only one firing off Unforgivables.

He knows that Gellert has the Elder Wand, and that that wand killed his sister. So, he finds Gellert, and defeats him, although he doesn't kill him. So he becomes the Wand's true master.

He loves teaching. He tells any who ask that he does it because he doesn't want to be in the Ministry, that he can't be trusted with power, and it's true, he can't be trusted. But he enjoys teaching young minds more.

When he meets Tom Riddle. He sees great potential.

When the sixteen year old Tom Riddle, blames Hagrid, a Gryffindor, for the opening of the Chamber of Secrets, he sees a potential for horrible things.

When James and Lily Potter told him they were putting their faith into Sirius Black, he doesn't see the charming, loyal Gryffindor. Instead, he sees a Black, true to his family, and back in their good graces by following Lord Voldemort.

When he discovers, years later, that he wasn't the spy, he is ashamed. And when he apologizes, Sirius accepts without a fault. But his cousin Nymphadora does not. She shouts that he should of made sure, not paid attention to just a name. he apologizes and hugs her too, then apologizes to Remus Lupin, because he took another friend by not defending Sirius.

When Harry came out of the Triwizard Maze clutching Cedric's body, he knew before Harry told him. He knew Tom Riddle, now Lord Voldemort, had returned. And he had expected the Ministry to overlook his return for a more sturdy public front.

And a year later, when Cornelius Fudge finally knows, he tells him everything, except for the Prophecy.

And then he has to go and tell Harry about him being chosen to defeat Voldemort. Harry Potter's anger is not unusual, and it is not the first time his office is destroyed. In fact, during the first war, when he had to tell Order members' families of their deaths, many of his possessions are shattered repeatedly.

During his private lessons with Harry, he sees James' determination to do right by the world, no matter the cost to him. And he sees in him Lily's determination to save anyone he can, to make sure as little people as possible are hurt.

He sees that fight when he drinks the potion on that island. He sees Aberforth on the ground, in pain, under the Cruciartus Curse.

When Severus approaches him, he begs him, because of their deal, and he is afraid he'll break it.

The jet of green light hits him, and suddenly he is in a meadow, with his mother, father and sister, and they are running and laughing.

He watches with Lily, James, Sirius and Cedric as the war escalates to terrible heights. He has never seen James so upset as when Remus took the curse for his wife, so that she might make it home, only to have her fall moments later, after Bellatrix's laughter.

When Harry faces Voldemort and takes the Killing Curse, he goes alone to meet him, so that Harry is not tempted to leave the world behind.

He weeps when Harry names his son after him. Severus is appalled. The rest are amused.


	2. Minerva McGonagall

When she is born, her mother is bedridden for months. She recovers, but not enough to have other children. Her parents were disappointed, because they wanted a boy. That is why she hardly shows her emotions. Her parents told her that emotions made her weak. They raised her as a boy.

She is not surprised that she gets into Hogwarts. Her parents are, sneeringly telling her that they believed her a Squib.

When she gets to Hogwarts, and in her very first Transfiguration lesson, she is the best. When Professor Dumbledore tells her so, she is shocked, and after class she tells him why. It was the start of the only friendship where Minerva showed her emotions.

Tom Riddle was in her year. But, he was a Slytherin and she a Gryffindor. It mattered to her more that he treated any of muggle descent or not completely pureblooded horribly.

She tells him her feelings with a couple of well aimed, little known hexes as Head Girl when she catches him torturing a Muggle-Born first year Ravenclaw.

She hates Armando Dippet for overlooking that incident. The curse was illegal, and he should have been in Azkaban for life.

When she realizes, after the Final Battle is over, what would have happened, the lives that could have been saved, she shrieks at his portrait for over two hours, telling him what she thinks. After all, she is Headmistress now.

When Lily and James were killed, and Albus told her that Sirius had betrayed them, she demanded that he get Sirius a trial. He refused. She never forgave him for that, even when Sirius did.

But when Sirius found out that she had always believed his innocence, he proclaimed, "Thanks Minnie, knew you loved me."

It was the only time she didn't berate him for using the nickname he and James Potter had bestowed on her in their first week of their first year. It was the last time she saw Sirius Black alive.

She always secretly liked the nickname Minnie. It made her feel less old, as though she was a hip new student, and not the teacher.

She slaps Cornelius Fudge across the face after he sees the truth. She's not allowed to be alone with any Minister for Magic now.

When Harry told her that Albus was dead, she nearly fainted. Because he was the only one she ever let see her troubles, her weaknesses. And he was gone.

Then Snape took over, and she couldn't even talk to his portrait.

When Hagrid came out of the forest, carrying Harry's body, she screams, because she knows they are all doomed.

Then, he reveals himself after protecting Molly Weasley. Others can think that getting knocked on her back like that was what made her cry, but in truth, she is just so happy she can't help it. She knows that they have been saved.

She throws her Order of Merlin in the fire after the First Anniversary Awards Ceremony. Those who played a significant part were given the Order of Merlin, first class. But she'd rather have Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Fred and Nymphadora.

She teaches Teddy Lupin and the Weasley and Potter children. She's never seen a mischievous streak like the one in Victoire Weasley since Sirius Black.

Then Victoire tells her that she just feels that it's right. Then she calls her Minnie.

When asked, she simply replies, "Padfoot told me." Then she walks away to got to Hogsmeade with Teddy, her boyfriend, who is one of the best, despite being clumsy beyond her belief, Aurors.

Harry told her that she was Godmother to his oldest son. She didn't understand why, until she heard his name. James Sirius Potter. She still doesn't know what they were thinking.

She was also told to read out his second son's full name when he was Sorted. Albus Severus Potter was one of the best students Slytherin ever had.

Her happiest moment is when Teddy and Victoire's four year old daughter Minnie (she sighs when she gets the same answer, "Padfoot told me.) tells her that she's her favorite person.

She lives until three years after her namesakes' graduation. She had just become an Auror. She dies later that night, in her sleep and peaceful.

She asks Sirius if he has been talking to Victoire and he grins and says, "All reincarnates have a special connection."


	3. Tom Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort

He always fantasized about being taken away by some rich, amazing relative that would tell him about his real life in a strange world.

All he did was take those two brats on a hike through the caves. It's not his fault they were scared of heights.

He remembers those fantasies when Albus Dumbledore comes to tell him about Hogwarts. He's not rich, and he's not a relative, but he'll do.

He's disappointed that no one seems to care about his troubles on the orphanage at first.

Then he discovers his bloodlines, and suddenly they are so much more interested.

When Myrtle was killed by the Basilisk, he knew he had to close the Chamber, because he would never get to come back to his real home if he didn't. and he has to find a scapegoat.

So when he sees Rubeus Hagrid in that little room, trying to sneak out his pet spider, he acts and gets the teachers.

He never knew Minerva hated him so much. But when she found him torturing that little Mudblood Ravenclaw, she went ballistic. He has never, to this day, spent so much time in a Hospital or heard so many swear words come out of one person's mouth.

Professor Dippet doesn't punish him. He's rather glad, until Minerva hexes him again.

When he killed his father, he found a career he truly liked. Not that many would call killing random innocents a career.

He made it his destiny to beat death. So when he began searching for objects, and he already had Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's diadem and Peverell's ring, he needed the blasted sword.

Dumbledore, he knows, is wise to his Horcrux antics. But that does not stop him.

He sneers when Severus Snape begs him to spare the life of Lily Potter, a Mudblood that had scorned him. But he tries.

He never imagined that Lily Potter's love for her son would be his downfall. But, he soon figures out that the old fool may have been right after all.

He scorns that thought when he comes back, in a full body. Love hadn't given him a new life.

He is delighted that Sirius Black was more of a help than any of his Death Eaters at keeping the Ministry of Magic at bay.

When Fudge sees him, he knows it is time. So, he begins slowly, as he did last time, slowly building up his army.

When he kills Rufus Scrimgeour and puts Thickneese in his place, he knew that Potter would run. But he half expected him to come barging in when he saw that Snape had been appointed Headmaster. He is disappointed when he doesn't.

He finds Gellert Grindelwald. But the man is showing remorse for past actions, and is being no help whatsoever. So, especially when his Mark burns, he kills him quickly.

He nearly kills Bellatrix when he learns Potter has escaped. He does nothing more than use the Cruciatus, however because they are all valuable.

When he learns that the cup had been stolen, he kills every Goblin within wand's reach for letting Potter and his friends slip by.

He realizes then, what Potter had been doing on the run. The ring, the locket and the cup are all gone, he notes. Nagini is safe with him, the diadem is at Hogwarts. He realizes that he is almost finished when he feels a searing rip.

When he kills Potter and collapses as well, he realizes that Potter is a Horcrux. He had not meant to do that. But now Nagini is the only one left.

He wants to go after Longbottom, but he sees that Potter has disappeared. He has to fight.

He is beyond furious when Molly Weasley, a blood traitor, kills Bellatrix. She was the best, and despite the many rumors, no, they were not lovers, thank you very much.

He is more shocked than angry when Potter reveals himself. Because, deep down, he knows what this means. He knows that it is the end.

He is a little shocked that Potter only uses Expelliarmus to cause his Avada Kedavra to backfire.

He has to wait for a moment before continuing to Hell. The people he has killed, or his Death Eaters have killed want a word. It was more of a pummeling than a word.


End file.
